Forum:Nintendo Power + Minish Cap + Kinstone Fusions
If you have not played through the game yet, this is a warning that there may be Kinstone Fusion spoilers...read at your own risk. Hello, this is my first post and I was doing some research on some of the characters in The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap and trying to understand the crazy fusion guides I've seen online...I have far too much time on my hands, and am confused about some of the characters in the game: In the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide, there is a Kinstone Fusion guide section where they list all of the people (with pictures) that you can fuse green kinstones with... My question is with the characters Wheaton, Pita, Rem, Dr. Left, Carlov, Borlov, Stockwell, Stamp, Paige, Marcy, and Maggie. I have NEVER been able to fuse with any of these people, they all either work behind a desk or table. Does anyone know if you can actually fuse Kinstones with these people The character Strata: I have never seen him either. Strata is listed on websites as being in the Tower Of Winds and in the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide, he looks exactly like "Stranger" from Hyrule Town. (The guy you fuse Kinstones with in Hyrule Town to unlock the portal to the Tower Of Winds.) I am thinking that Strata is the real name for Stranger... When you make it to the Tower Of Winds in the game, there is a guy standing near the portal that says "Well, if it isn't old Link! My quest to match Kinstones has taken me all the way up here." which would lead me to believe that he is "Stranger" and NOT Strata. Even Figurine #062 only shows one Wind Tribe member with a beard. Could anyone tell me exactly where Strata is and when I can fuse with him? I am really starting to think Stranger's real name is Strata (although it's never mentioned in the game, just an inference from the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide.) If anyone could ever fuse Kinstone's with a guy named Strata and let me know where and when, it would be really appreciated. Also, the Spookter/Spekter naming issue and fusion question...In the game, you can fuse with a ghost in Royal Valley who has a purple-ish/red hat. When you do, their name is listed as Spookter, although on Figurine #067, it says Spekter has the red hat, Spookter has the blue hat...This is obviously an error in the game. Now my question is, can you EVER fuse with the ghost in Hyrule Town (whatever their name is)? If so, is there only a certain time when you can? I have never been able to get a thought bubble to appear with that ghost... Regarding Gepper (I think he's the guy near Carlov's Figurine Shop always talking about collecting rare figurines), I have never been able to fuse with him either, although it says I can in the guide. Is there a certain window of time when you can fuse with him too? (Such as Jasmine, she only appears after Royal Valley and disappears later in the game, when everyone in Hyrule freaks out...She even gives you a Red Kinstone for discovering her! Herb is the same way too, I think) There is also another woman listed named "Moka" in the guide, sitting in a chair like Chai and Jasmine, although I've never seen her in the game...is she rare too, where can I find her? There are also 3 other people in the game, I don't think you can fuse with, nor are they ever named...On Figurine #059, there is a guy wearing black clothes and a guy in the tree with a little afro haircut and red headband. The guy in black clothes talks about how he wants to train with Swiftblade and the red headband guy hangs out in front of Stockwell's shop throughout the game, until taking shelter in the upper level of the Inn. There is a 3rd guy who says "Nobody ever returns books they check out from the library." He appears in front of the bell in the middle of Hyrule Town when you need to complete the book returning quest and stays there for the rest of the game. I have never been able to fuse with him either. Can you ever fuse with any of these guys in the game? And finally, there is one little thing I noticed none of the websites have listed as a Minish...In the Library, when you shrink and need to climb the books near Librari, you can fuse Kinstones with the Minish there, and they are subset of Town Minish, however they're NOT named "Town Minish," there's a yellow and blue one, and they are named "Library Minish" when you try to fuse with them. Not that it makes a big deal, but just something stupid and minor that I noticed...I don't know if anyone wants to add them into the list of characters for the game... Thanks for your help, Yes, I know I have far too much time on my hands, RuralMinish (talk) 22:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm those pictures can only stay if theyre intergrated in to an article someway. And moka does rarely appear (I think shes the one that comends you for finding her) Oni Link 23:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, ok, thanks for the info about the pictures, sorry, I didn't know I couldn't post any, and I guess I will search for Moka some more... Jasmine also commends you for discovering her with a Red Kinstone and you can fuse with her too. Thanks. RuralMinish (talk) 00:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you know about random fusers and fickle fusers? Some people share fusions and wont fuse if youve already done it with another persn. Other fusers are fickle and will only fuse every once in a while Oni Link 12:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know what you're talking about with the fickle and sharing. I have made sure to not make any fusions at all (except the absolutely necessary ones) and have save states at all different times in the story (so I can see who is where at any particular time)...I know there are basically 7 'stages' in the story that trigger things, so that's kind of what I'm asking about the Gepper fusion...is there something I'm supposed to do that will trigger him (or the ghost is Hyrule Town) to allow a fusion? Maybe it's not a particular stage in the storyline, maybe I'm supposed to collect 20 figurines or something, or have 8 hearts or something, I don't know. Or is there something that triggers Moka's or Strata's existence? I think there is an error in the Official Strategy Guide when they say you can fuse with Dr. Left, Rem, Wheaton, Pita, and all those other people behind the desks...I don't think you can fuse with them, ever. Thanks. RuralMinish (talk) 15:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, after further review, I read the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide wrong with regards to Gepper. Gepper is actually the guy behind the counter at Mama's Cafe...(although it never says his name in the game, just in the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide as far as I know) So I'm assuming that even though the guide says you can fuse with him, you really can't. This clears up a lot of my questions. The Nintendo Power Strategy Guide is WRONG about Moka. There is no such woman in the game. There is a woman in Mama's Cafe named Chai. Chai is not listed in the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide. Moka is listed in the guide with a green dress, and looks exactly like the woman in the game named Chai. So what happened is Nintendo Power incorrectly listed Chai as having the name 'Moka.' (May have been a beta name or something) If anyone can prove me wrong and find a woman named Moka in the game, please let me know how and where to find her. Don't confuse Jasmine though. Jasmine is in the game, but rare and only appears after Royal Valley and gives you a Red Kinstone for discovering her. She then disappears later in the game. Everyone on Figurine #059 does not have a name, nor can you ever fuse with them. Nor does the guy talking about how no one returns books to the library have a name or allow a fusion. These are just people scattered in Hyrule Town to create 'atmosphere.' But then, now I guess I only have 2 questions: Can you ever fuse with the ghost in Hyrule Town? If so, when? In the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide, it says Stranger is in Hyrule Town and Strata is in the Tower Of Winds, and that they look exactly the same. I think that while in Hyrule Town, Link doesn't know him, so when you fuse with him, Link calls him Stranger, but when you get to the Tower Of Winds, Link now 'knows' him, and knows his name is Strata (although it never says this in the game) which is why the Strategy Guide says you can fuse with Strata. You can. Once, in Hyrule Town. You just didn't know his name when you did and called him Stranger. This would also explain why there is only one guy with a beard on Figurine #062. That is Strata (also known as Stranger). If anyone can prove me wrong again and claim for certain that Strata is separate from Stranger, how can you find and fuse with him? RuralMinish (talk) 18:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) @Diachronos: Yeah, there are 7 different points in the story that trigger certain events/people. But I think some people cannot fuse kinstones at all, such as all of the people behind tables or desks (Dr. Left, Rem, Wheaton, etc.). There are also 5 unnamed people in Hyrule Town that don't allow fusions at any point in the game either, unless someone can prove me wrong. I am kind of hoping someone can, because it's just my nature to be curious, and I'm curious to know the names of the people on Figurine #059. Hehe. I also don't think you can ever fuse kinstones with the ghost in Hyrule Town either. (His name is Spookter or Spekter depending on which text in the game you agree with fusion process in Royal Valley or Figurine #067) I have attempted to fuse with him at every point in the game, without fusing kinstones with anyone else either, to make sure I haven't completed a fusion that he shares... There is a page on this website (zelda.wikia.com) that I really don't think should be there, the page for Moka. There is no person in the game named Moka, her name is Chai, Nintendo Power mislabeled her in their Official Strategy Guide. And Strata's page should be edited I think, because Strata IS Stranger. Unless someone can actually find Moka or Strata in the game and fuse with them, then please let me know where and when, I'd be happy to be proven wrong. :) RuralMinish (talk) 20:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) We have two pages for strata and stranger too. Also there is no way you can miss fusions in the game. Apart from the ten story fusions I didnt fuse with anyone until after beating Vaati and managed to get every fusion afterwards on my most recent play through. Yes, what I am saying is that having two pages for Strata and Stranger is wrong. Strata is Stranger. Strata is never mentioned in the game, only the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide, and his picture is the same one as Stranger. If anyone could show me a screenshot of a fusion with Strata, or tell me how to do it, I will gladly eat my words. :P But I don't think there is a character in the game named Strata (unless you assume Stranger's real name is Strata, like I am suggesting). And having a page for Moka is wrong too. Moka's page should be renamed Chai. Moka does not exist in the game. The only place Moka is ever mentioned is again, in the Nintendo Power Strategy Guide, and they show the picture for Chai (who is not even listed in the guide or here at zelda.wikia.com). Nintendo Power mislabeled Chai as Moka. Again, if anyone can show a screenshot of a fusion with Moka, or explain how to do it, I would love to see it. I know you can't miss any fusions in the game (at least the American version, I think the European version had a missable with Eenie), I am just saying that Moka and Strata do not exist in the game. RuralMinish (talk) 22:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC)